The Turning
by lindsey0515
Summary: Read on! We can't give it away. It's going to be a great story! rating for language later!
1. Default Chapter

The Turning  
  
Authors Note: This was written by two people. Myself and my bestest buddy Meagan. She has an account too. Mako_Shadows. Yeah. We came up with everything together. We both hope you like this fic. If you have read the first book, read on. if you havn't get off your ass and go read it, then read this. We mess with the characters MAJOJORLY! If you are very defensive of Harry, Draco, Hermione, or Ron, we both highly suggest that you read another fic (Liz reccomends Goku and Vegeeta Go To Hogwarts)! Thank-you! R&R!  
  
Disclaimer: Blah-Blah-Blah. Unfortuatly, I do not own Harry Potter, so as of now, me (liz) and mako only get to mess with them.  
  
(Ok. You know what happens. Harry gets through to the platform. Ron sits with him. Ron asks about his scar. Now in our fic, Harry doesn't really pay attention to anyone coming in the compartment he keeps to himself and only says hi. We start quoting when Draco comes in.)  
  
"Three boys entered, and Harry recognized the middle one at once; it was the pale boy from Madam Malkin's robe shop. He was looking at Harry with a lot more interest then he had shown in Diagon Alley.  
  
"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"  
  
"Yes," said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy they looked like body guards.  
  
"Oh, this is Crabbe and Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."  
  
Ron gave a slight cough, which may have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.  
  
"Think my name's funny do you? My father's told me all Weasley's have red hair, freckles, and more kids then they can afford."  
  
He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out that some wizarding families are better then others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wong sort. I can help you there."(end of quoting).  
  
Draco held out his hand. Harry glanced around the room, a little bit nervous. He finall reached his hand out to shake Draco's. He grinned at him and Malfoy smirked back. The beginning of a new friendship had been made. 


	2. New Beginnings

Chapt. 2: New Beginnings  
  
Authors Note and Disclaimer: Same as before.  
  
Harry followed Draco to a compartment. He sat down and glanced at the three boys, then out the window. Draco was the first to speak up.  
  
"As if Weasel thought that you would want to be his friend. That is a laugh. Him and that Granger girl. What the perfect couple. Ha ha!" Draco laughed. Crabbe and Goyle we laughing hard. Harry flinched and chuckled a little. Two girls walked by the compartment. They both giggled when they saw Draco and he smirked at Harry. The hurried along, still giggling.  
  
Harry looked out the window, think about Ron and Hermione. Had he made the right decision to not be their friend? Should he have gotten to know them? Is Draco the right person for him. Interupting his thoughts, Draco was talking again.  
  
"Well, I think the train is stopping. Finally. I want to meet my fellow Slytherins! Oh, Potter. Let's hope you get into Slytherin or we may not talk." Draco commented.  
  
Harry felt anger rising in him. First he hates Ron for not being totally rich and hates Hermione for not being a full blood and now he might not talk to Harry for being in a different house?  
  
"No doubt that I will get into Slytherin. What other house would I go into? Gryffindor? Ha ha!" harry laughed. Draco was laughing quite hard.  
  
"I like that spirit, Potter!" Draco said. Suddenly, the train jerked to a stop. Soon enough, Harry saw Hagrid trying to round up all the First Years to bring them to the castle.  
  
Harry and Draco got into a boat. 5mins. later, they were in Hogwarts. They were walking into the Great Hall. harry ould feel alot of eyes peering on him and his fellow first years. He was a little bit scared and nervous. A teacher then grabbed a scruffy looking hat that began to sing. Whan it finished, the whole room echoed with cheers and clapping.  
  
The sorting had begun. As the names were called off and the kids were sent to their houses, Harry began to wonder which house he belonged in. He would be embarassed to get into Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw, but would die if he made it into Gryffindor. He could already tell that Ron and Hermione hated him.  
  
Harry was shaken out of his thoughts by 'Malfoy, Draco'. The ratty old hat had barely had touched his blonde head when it shouted ' SLYTHERIN!'. Shortly afer that, 'Potter, Harry' was called.  
  
As he walked towards the stool, he could here whispers.  
  
"I hope he's in our house."  
  
"I saw him with Draco. Do you think he hexed him?"  
  
"He's so cute"  
  
"Look at that scar!"  
  
Harry could feel his ears turning red. The teacher (whom he had found out was Prof. McGonagoll) sat the hat on his head.  
  
'Please let me be in Slytherin with Draco' Harry thought. 'Slytherin? You could be in all of the houses with this brain. Where to put you, where to put you? Well, I guess you'll have to go in..................................... 


	3. Is Everyone Equal In Snape's Eyes?

Chapt. 3: Is Everyone Equal In Snape's Eyes?  
  
Disclaimer and Author's Note: Same as before. This chapter is nothing like in the book.  
  
".....................................SLYTHERIN!!!" the hat screamed to all of the students.  
  
Harry sighed with relief. The Slytherin table yelled, screamed, cheered and clapped as Harry sat down. Harry also heard sighs and groans from other houses. He and his fellow Slytherins clapped for other first year Slytherins (none of them got the same as Harry). He was glad when the food arrived. He couldn't believe the food. Turkey, chicken, pastries, goblets of pumpkin juice and more! The Slytherins ate and ate and ate and still had food left! He ate until he thought he couldn't walk. He eventually made it to his feet and down to the Slytherin Common Rooms. When he walked in, he shivered. They were cold and it felt wet. He walked up to the Boys Common Rooms and flopped onto his bed and fell asleep with his clothes on.  
  
He woke the next morning to hear Draco groaning.  
  
"Shit! We're gonna be late!"  
  
Harry rolled out of bed.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Hurry the fuck up or we're going to be late!" Draco yelled.  
  
Harry glanced around. The Common Room was empty. He pulled on his clean robes, grabbed his book bag and started to head for Charms. They go they just on time and Harry sat down. The class was taught by a man on a pile of about 10 books. Harry was still tired from the night before but he managed to stay awake.  
  
Draco chose him as his partner and they started to work on the assigned charm. Harry kept on seeing a girl looking at Draco. He finally got tired of her and turned to Draco.  
  
"Who the hell is she and why does she keep looking at you?" Harry asked, exasperated.  
  
"Never bothered to ask. Hey. Girl. Yeah, you. What is your name?" Draco called.  
  
"Pansy Parkinson." the girl replied.  
  
"Why do you keep looking at Draco?" Harry asked.  
  
"For your information, Potter, I think he's cute!" she replied.  
  
Harry glanced at Draco. Draco smirked and turned away. They continued working on the charms until the bell rung for next class. Harry and the Slytherins had Potions.  
  
"Great! Snape is our Head of House. He'll go easy on us!" Draco said, gleefully.  
  
Harry looked down at his time sheet.  
  
"We also have it with the Gryffindor's!" Harry muttered  
  
Harry and Draco walked down te cold ston steps to the dungeons. When they got there, the Gryffindor's were on the right hand side. Harry, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle all sat at one table. Harry looked back to see Ron and Hermione talking about him.  
  
He sighed and watched Snape storm in. He held his breath, not sure what to expect.  
  
"Welcome to my class. This will be the toughest class to get through. The art of potions is hard." Snape looked at Harry. "Hello, Mr. Potter. The new celebrity. How is Slytherin? I must say i didn't think you would be in my house. More of a Gryffindor in my mind."  
  
In Harry's opinion, Snape seemed to dislike him. Thankfully, Snape went on with his class and it ended finall and Harry shot out of the class. Draco caught up.  
  
"What is his problem?" Harry asked Draco.  
  
"He must have something against you, Harry" Draco replied shortly. 


End file.
